


When you dream, Lara Jean

by ThatSpacegirl



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, I Love Peter, Lara doesnt like peter, Princes & Princesses, Princess with a duty, i love lara jean, peter is cheeky, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSpacegirl/pseuds/ThatSpacegirl
Summary: Princess Lara Jean is to be wedded, as the king, her father, has no sons or close male relatives. Her intial plan was to marry someone, do what she was destined to do for her kingdom, and then leave, when the kingdom has an heir secured. The plan kinda failed when this boy came along.





	1. Prologue

Lara was alone. As she usually was, except this time, she was alone in the middle of nowhere, with ragged clothes and blood dripping down her chin.  
’’What was the first thing she taught you?’’ Lara whispered to herself, remembering her mothers lessons.  
’’Surroundings’’, This was not her voice. It was the voice of her mother, except she sounded much greater. Like she was a singing angel, her voice echoing from heaven.  
Lara checked her surroundings; It was dark, but not too dark. Sunset? Or sundown?  
’’Not important!’’ She whispered to herself, turning around, trying to find more clues. She was in the middle of the forest, thats for sure at least. Trees around her, all of the same kind: tall, and skinny. 

’’Princess’’  
Lara opened her eyes. A dream. Again.  
Not a dream, a nightmare.  
Lara sighed out loud.  
’’Princess Lara...’’ she heard her maiden say again. Time for breakfast.  
Lara rose from her bed, half naked, with a simple gown that came down, barely covering her knees, and covered her shoulders and a small part of her arms. It was fine, no one dared come into her chambers without knocking first, especially any men, and her maiden, Natty, had seen her naked plenty of times during bathing time and when shes changing clothes. It would be strange for a princess to be ashamed in front of an old lady that has seen her since right after she was born.  
Sitting on a chair, thanks to her daily imported coffee, Lara realised what day it was today.  
Her mothers anniversary.  
Not a happy anniversary. Today, it has been seven years since her mothers death. For Lara, it feels like forever. She was only nineteen.  
It’s not that her mother was caring. Her maidens did everything for Lara. Natty had changed her diapers as a kid, taught Lara how to walk and talk. Natty had been the one hugging and comforting Lara the first time she had fallen and scrapped her knee, the first time she had gotten a scolding from her father, the first time she bled...  
But her mother had taught her other things. Things women shouldn’t know.  
Archery. How to yield a sword. How to kick down someone attacking you from behind.  
These were things Lara had never needed to use. Shes a princess. When would she ever have use of such manly activities? If anyone knew- shed be a laughing stock. People would whisper that the king didn’t need another child anymore. He already had a prince that could take over the throne.

Would her father banish her? Probably not. Most likely not. Her father, the king, was kind. He just had a lot on his shoulders. The people weren’t safe with an old man on the throne, without brothers, without a son. Without his three daughters married to a man, the people were unsure who would take over after the king died. And since Margot, Laras older sister, had left the kingdom to become a Shein, everyone was looking to Lara.  
’’Stupid Margot’’ Lara whispered to herself. Shein, really? Never in her life had Margot been religious or spiritual, but right before her eighteenth birthday she had gone to the temple, shaved her head off and decided that her neither regions officially were dedicated to the temple. Lara was spiritual, for sure, but even she wouldn’t choose a life of constant praying and fasting over her own. But the law says no one could force her to leave, so every expectation that was on Margot landed on Lara instead.  
Lara shook her head. Margot mustve really been scared of getting married. Well, Lara was scared too, but she figured that she would simply choose an old man, have one of his kids, and then wait for him to die. After his death Lara could simply leave the kingdom, and never come back. No one would question it, her husband had died. She had given a child. Thats all they would ask of her.

At least that was the plan. Lara wasn’t one for romance or drama, she wanted to live life freely and alone, without people around her.

So, she left her breakfast table, and started brushing her hair. Tonight there would be a ball in her mothers name, a disguise her dad had made up. Underneath the extravagance, the delicious food, and the fancy music, the ball was a meet up place: Princes and Lords around the entire world would come and talk to the king. Talk to him about Lara: And about her marriage status in particular.


	2. Red handprints

Chapter 1:

Dressing for a ball as a princess was hard. There were so many layers: so many hairstyles she could go with. So many makeup styles.

Well, maybe not hard. But time-consuming. Lara just stood there, getting dressed and undressed as someone studied if she looked good or not. Lara could give suggestions: And she had ( as natural as possible, and she didn’t want feathers ).   
Suddenly, the maidens brought in a beautiful wine-red dress. It went low on her bust, and back. It was tight down until her waist, where it flowed big with sparkles attached. Lara loved it. And if she loved something, it meant it was beautiful to a point where even someone as uncaring as Lara couldn’t pretend to not care.  
’’I want that one’’ she said, pointing to the gorgeous dress.  
’’Its not too much?’’ Natty asked the designer, another old woman that had arrived from france with the sole purpose to dress Lara for this occassion.   
’’No..’’ the designer started ’’tonight is a night for the princess, why not? This dress is so gorgeous, it may even look great on someone as short as-’’ the designer stopped herself, quickly covering her mouth ’’Princess, i am so sorry for my rude behaviour, we french are the worst!’’ The designer slapped herself ’’we are garbage!’’ She slapped herself again, hard, this time.  
’’Please!’’ Lara yelped ’’Its fine! Please stop! I accept your apology’’  
The designer went quiet, and collected herself for a moment. ’’I would never insult a princess’’ she said again.  
’’I know. I expect you to not say anything like that again...but dont slap yourself. Please’’ Lara said, biting her own chin to keep herself from laughing. Lara knew she was short, and many people had commented on it. Her father wouldn’t execute anyone for calling the princess short either, but it was funny that this old french lady got so scared because of it. The french must be pretty harsh.

’’Princess’’  
Lara looked at herself in the mirror. She usually cared little for fashion or beauty, at least on herself. But this dress did look magnificent, even on her. When she turned, the dress sparkled in different ways. It was light, even though it was big. Despite the bust being so low, it still looked modest.   
’’You look beautiful’’ Natty told her, in her motherly voice.  
Lara looked at Natty. ’’Thank you’’  
Natty smiled. ’’I want you to be happy, princess’’  
Lara smiled back at her. ’’I know, Natty’’  
Natty started working on Laras hair. ’’Do you want yourself to be happy too?’’  
’’Of course i want to be happy’’  
’’Then why are you doing this?’’  
Lara sighed,   
’’Because i cant simply run anyway!’’  
’’Like Margot’’  
’’Exactly like Margot. I won’t allow myself to be selfish like that. I need to do what Margot couldn’t, but... for that I need to sacrifice some things. And i think my sacrifices aren’t that bad Natty. I’m not a girl that wants to fall in love. It’s not something im longing for’’  
’’Princess. It’s not what just girls long for. Boys long for love, too’’  
Lara turned around and looked at Natty. She shrugged at the princess.   
’’Boys do long for love, Lara. Maybe not the ones you’ve met. But it does happen’’  
’’And how would you know that?’’  
Natty smiled and shook her head. ’’Let me finish your hair, Princess. And then we must go to the main chambers, to put on your tiara’’

Lara walked towards the main chambers, without Natty. Lara had managed to spill water all over Natty, just so she could have some time for herself right before the ball. Her heels were making a clicking noise on the stone floor. It was a soothing noise, echoing in the hallway. Lara wanted the big hallway to go on forever, she imagined herself as a heroine, disguised as a princess, sneaking into a ball. 

The door in front of her opened. Lara would’ve screamed, but instead she managed to do something amazing. Her heel managed to get stuck in a hole in the stone floor, making Lara fall face forward- smashing her face into the stone floor. Lara closed her eyes. After three seconds of her not feeling an impact on her poor face, she managed to open her eyes. She saw the floor under her-but most importantly, she could feel two hands holding her up. Lara yelped- and looked up. She saw a boy- or a man- neatly dressed. His hair was a mixture of wool and human hair. Had he ever combed his hair before?   
’’let go off me!’’ Lara yelled  
’’Uh..’’ the man said quietly, looking around. There was no one around.  
’’Let go off me, stupid!’’ Lara yelled again, louder this time.  
The man let go off her. And she actually fell on her face. Except this time she wasn’t prepared.   
’’Im sorry!’’ The man said above her ’’you told me to let go!’’   
Lara felt like an idiot. She quickly stood up, and looked the man up and down.  
’’Apology accepted. Who even opens doors like that anyways?’’  
The man looked back at the door he walked through ’’Theres different ways of opening a door?’’ He said, grinning.  
Lara rolled her eyes and walked past the boy. Definetely a boy.   
’’Hey!’’ The boy said behind her. Lara kept walking, until he touched her arm from behind. Lara turned around, grabbed his arm, and twisted it. The boy screamed, and Lara let go.   
’’Dont. Touch me. Whats wrong with you?’’  
The boy rubbed his arm. ’’I’m sorry! I’m new here. Didn’t know touching was taboo’’  
Lara smiled. Its not taboo to touch people in her kingdom. It is, however, taboo to touch the princess. Lara thought it would be kinder to tell the boy that, but theres a ball going on, and any woman is prettily dressed. If Lara had worn her tiara, he wouldve known she was a princess. It’s not really his fault. But she does enjoy someone treating her like shes just another woman.  
’’Apology accepted, then’’ Lara replied ’’Just...don’t do that again. Ask first’’  
The boy looked at her, and smiled.  
He had a beautiful smile. It wasn’t a cocky smile or anything. It was warm, and pretty sweet. But that’s not what Lara saw.   
The boy bowed, his left hand resting at his back, while his right hand rested right above his heart.  
’’Prince Peter, at your service’’   
Suddenly, everything changed. Suddenly, Lara remebered what she was doing there, in the hall. She wasn’t a regular girl. She was to be wedded. To an old man. How could she be standing here, talking to a young prince? A prince, that most likely was here to ask for her hand in marriage? He would ruin her plan.   
Lara panicked. Prince Peter was young. If anyone walked in here, rumors would spread. People would think the engagement was already set. No one else would ask for her hand. She needed an old man. She needed someone that was near death. 

So Lara did what every other princess would do in her position. When the prince had finished bowing- still smiling- she slapped him. Hard. And then she ran past him, leaving Peter chocked, with a red handprint on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi


	3. What the hell, Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some weird stuff happen

Lara used to love balls when she was younger. Even with all the people around her, she felt alone. Not lonely, but alone. Everyone were too focused on dancing, drinking. They were too focused on the king, and on Margot. Everyone wondered when she would marry, what she would wear, and what she would say. Margot always had something to say about something. She was so proper. When people thought of princesses, they imagined Margot, always wearing her beautiful tiara with her head held high. Her lips, always curved up in a beautiful little smile. Her eyes, always glimmering.  
Now, everyones eyes were on her. Despite this technically being a ball held for her mother, everyone knew this ball was for the princess. She was ninteen, old enough that, if her father died, she would become queen. And a lonely queen ruling a kingdom as big and as rich as theirs? It wasn’t stable. They’d get attacked left and right. 

Lara stood on the balcony right above the ballroom, looking down on everyone dancing. Today, her tiara felt unusually heavy. She slowly made her way down the stairs, prepared to meet her guests with a smile. She stopped halfway down, waiting for the music to stop and for the herald to announce her arrival.

As she waited, she watched the crowd in front of her, looking for the oldest man. She then realised he would probably not be in the crowd dancing, hed probably be sitting down- so she looked around and-  
She saw prince Peter. And Lara wanted to immediately walk back up the stairs again. He was staring at her. Not in an admiring way. He looked pretty angry, actually.   
’’Good’’ Lara thought. That meant she could ignore him without feeling guilty.   
She hadn’t realised that the herald was done before she saw a man bowing in front of her.  
’’May I, Princess?’’ He asked.  
Lara bit her lip. ’’look up, please’’  
The man did, and Lara studied him. He was too young. Not even a single wrinkle on his skin. Lara sighed, but no one could blame her for saying no. She was, heir to the throne, after all.  
’’No, thank you. I will walk away now’’  
And she did walk away. Towards the drinks. The man stood behind her, not particularly ashamed that the princess denied her. It was a good try. 

As Lara approached the drinks, a servant suddenly popped up before her. ’’I am sorry, princess. But the king has ordered us to stop the princess from drinking anything alcoholic’’  
Lara sighed, not suprised.   
’’very well,’’ she replied ’’has the king ordered the princess to not sit down on a chair too?’’  
’’No, princess’’ the servant replied  
’’Then, please do get me a chair. A comfortable one. I fear i may use it a lot this evening’’   
The servant left, but Lara wasnt left alone for a long time, because the prince was behind him. Peter, the prince. And he wasn’t looking too happy. Lara sighed as Peter walked towards her.  
’’so, princess?’’  
Lara shut her mouth and stared into his eyes.  
’’What business did the princess do running around in the hallway like a madman?’’  
Lara sniffed through her nose, making a noise loud enough for Peter to hear she was annoyed. He smiled at that.   
’’You...’’ he licked his lips, ’’you dont want to dance, do you?’’   
’’Your chair, princess’’ The servant had arrived, putting the chair down. Lara looked back at the prince ’’No, i dont’’   
The prince grinned as the princess hurridly strutted towards the chair. She would not let that boy ruin her future. Soon enough, an older man approacher her. She smiled at his wrinkles and white hair. Perfect. 

She found out that the old man she was dancing with was a prince. He was 14th in line, and youngest out of all his brothers. Lara smiled and giggled at everything he said, all while looking out for signs. Signs of cockiness, rude behavior or anything of the sorts, but she didn’t find any. The man was gentle, asking about her, too. He looked her in the eyes when she talked. He wasn’t interesting, or handsome, but he was bareable. She would have no issues whatsoever with him.  
’’So...Prince Josh..’’ Lara started, while focusing on her steps in the middle of the ballroom. ’’If i may be so bold..’’   
Josh smiled ’’Of course, princess’’ he said, gently.  
’’How come you have not yet married?’’ Lara asked, her eyes drifting to the side in an attempt to show that shes blushing.  
’’Oh..’’ Josh laughed.  
Lara laughed with him, at first. But Josh kept laughing, and loudly, so she stopped dancing. ’’Excuse me?’’   
’’I think we’ve misunderstood eachother, princess’’  
’’what do you mean?’’ Lara let her hands slide off the princes shoulders and fall beside her body.  
’’I am not here to ask for your hand in marriage, princess’’ The prince looked around nervously, ’’may we talk more privately?’’   
Lara wanted to deny him, to show that shes angry. But walking out with an older man could show other potential suitors that she is interested in older men, too. So she followed the prince outside the ballroom, to a more secluded hallway.  
’’I am not here to marry you’’ Josh repeated ’’I am here to ask about your sister’’  
’’KITTY?’’ Lara screamed ’’She is eight years old, you perv-’’  
Josh started waving his hands around ’’NO! God-No. Not your younger sister. Your older sister. Margot’’  
Lara calmed down. Oh. That DID make more sense, even though Margot was many years younger than this man, it wasn’t unheard of.  
’’Margot joined the Shein, so shes not really available for marriage...’’  
Lara stared at Josh ’’I, however, am’’  
Josh grinned. ’’Why would i ask my wife to marry me again?’’  
Suddenly it clicked. Why margot even joined the Shein in the first place. She probably regret her marriage to this old man and was too ashamed to ask father for a divorce.  
’’Why would Margot marry you?’’  
Josh shook his head ’’You need to ask her that yourself, I’ve said too much here. I apologise for misleading you, princess’’  
And then he left Lara standing there very confused.

’’I am probably dreaming. Or i accidentally ate something that made me hallucinate’’. Lara was talking to herself, still in the hallway, except now she was sitting on the floor, her tiara in her hands. It didnt seem so heavy in her hands anymore.  
’’Tough when the oldest dude in the room is after your sister instead of you, isn’t it, princess?’’ Lara could hear the grin on his face, even if she couldnt see him.  
’’Prince Peter’’   
’’Aye’’  
Lara looked up ’’What?’’  
’’What?’’  
’’Whats Aye?’’  
’’Its russian for ’’yes’’’’  
’’Oh’’ Lara whispered. ’’So you’re russian?’’  
’’No, I’m native american, italian, pretty sure i have a little puerto rican in me, too’’  
Lara had no idea what any of those were, except for italy. So she just nodded.  
’’Thats why i’m not so pale’’ The prince said, pointing a finger at his skin, smiling.  
’’You’re very strange, Peter’’  
’’It’s the italian in me. Bonjour’’  
Lara almost spit out ’’Liar! Thats french. How stupid do you think I am?’’  
Peter started clapping his hands, laughing as he did. Lara crossed her arms, still sitting on the floor, with her red dress everywhere. ’’Probably even lied about the native amery and porto ricky’’ she mumbled, quiet enough so that he wouldn’t hear. She didn’t want to embarass herself even further.   
’’May I sit with you, princess?’’ Peter finally asked, wiping a single tear falling from his laughter.  
Lara looked up at him, his soft skin, and soft-looking brown hair. She realised she wanted to count the freckles that were lightly dusting his nose. So she did something she hadn’t planned on doing that night.  
She said yes, to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao i promise this won’t be totally unserious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment. I honestly just do this for fun, so please don’t be mad if im gramatically incorrect sometimes HOWEVER do tell me if some things doesnt make sense plot-wise or if some things just aren’t clear.


End file.
